


Good Goodbye

by LazarusBond



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusBond/pseuds/LazarusBond
Summary: Things were all up and dandy between you and your boyfriend. Until you find yourself reaching a toxic and negative area in your relationship…
Relationships: James Bond/Reader, James Bond/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Good Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N; I thought this would be a good title, even though it’s inspired by Linkin Park’s ‘Good Goodbye!’ I hopefully tend to make this a one shot! Plus, I rushed this kind of so don’t be surprised that it’s unedited, whoops. Enjoy!]

At first, your relationship with James was phenomenal. You hadn’t agreed to the idea of being in a relationship with an agent who worked for the MI6. Especially James Bond, who was an all round womaniser in your eyes. To you he was simply just a man who wasn’t to be taken seriously. After hearing all the stories of how he left a trail of hearts - mainly those would now happen to be dead in his hands, he just couldn’t be taken seriously by you. There were many occasions where you found yourself teasing each other, but overall you had no genuine feelings towards him. It was all a laugh. Until you realised one night that he was being serious. You had to let him down though, because you were scared that things were going to crash and fall quickly or that your friendship with him would never be the same again afterwards but he was sure he only wanted you. He cast aside all the women he had involved himself in ‘flings’ with and he had never expected to be so serious about you but there he was. Showering you with gifts all the time, taking you out to expensive places for dinner, he really tried his best to be sweet about it and to you, it didn’t take the gifts or the dinners to make you realise that until you had fallen for him too. In fact, you let this phase last a little longer just to tease and ridicule Bond afterwards. Now you two were in a three year relationship, things were serious. You were living in his apartment now, he even made sure that at times you were moved to a remote location for your safety and would always stay with you whenever he was free. It was romantic. The nights you shared too - weren’t they special? He treated and cared for you with all the love he had to offer. It was all a surprise to you and to him considering he was one not to associate himself with the word ‘love’ or have any feelings towards it.

James really had settled down and moved away from the work life and even when he was out on missions he had toned down on the flirtatious behaviour for your sake. Even though you were accepting enough about it, considering you knew his line of work would consider keeping the country safe through his naturally flirtatious behaviour with the wives and romantic links of particular terror threats. He truly didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone special like you in his life but he left that question hanging somewhere else so he could appreciate you now, in the present. And just as he was when he was first attracted to you, he still showered you with gifts and made you feel safe as much as possible. However, this was the first two years of your relationship.

That’s right. As of late, Bond was away from home more often and he hadn’t bothered to call or check to see if you were okay at all. Which you were still able to handle, bless your heart you were patient with him and understood how tiring it would be. But then whenever he came home from a mission, he was now ignoring your existence. Straight away he’d arrive and fall asleep - okay he was tired and had a lot piling up on him as of late, so you stuck around to make sure he was alright. But then...he completely ignored your existence for months and whenever you made an effort to make him feel at home, those efforts were a slap to the face. These last three months? They pushed you to the limit.

You were sat alone, facing the fireplace with a warm blanket in the comfort of Bond’s flat. It was the first time in a while you had been here and surely it was good to be back home. In light of this, you made a special candle lit dinner for you and James, though surprise surprise - he came home late. You were patient and waited for him though except by the time he returned you were already dozing off on the couch. James hung up his coat to finding you asleep on the couch. He frowned, feeling bad that you had waited for him and noticed the amount of effort you put into setting up a dinner for the both of you. “Y/N, love. I’m back.” You yawned, wearily looking back up at James. It was the first time you had seen him in almost two weeks and you knew he’d return because he had informed you of it earlier that day. You stretched your arms and sat up, rubbing your eyes, “What time is it?”  
“It doesn’t matter. You should go to bed.” He took your hand but once you were properly awake, you looked up at him with a glare. “James. How long are we going to be like this? You promised me you’d be home on time and come back late. Am I just going to be home alone all the time?”  
James sighed and rolled his eyes, “Not this again…”  
“No it’s not ‘this’ again. Its all the time!” You snapped, standing on your feet defensively now, trying to fight the tears in your eyes. The sense of hopelessness was definitely there. “It’s like I don’t exist to you anymore! You’re always away and when I’m at work, I come home to a cold flat, hoping that you aren’t dead! You’re always away and I don’t want to be here to pick up the pieces every single time you’re gone! I had a life before you too, you know!”  
“Well what do you expect? Me to be trapped inside with you? You do realise I’m out there doing this for us!”  
“For us? I never asked for you to do anything for me James! I can take care of myself perfectly fine!”  
“And you would know that with the amount of past boyfriends you’ve had.” He tutted. “No you’re right, you definitely can take care of yourself!”

That was it. With that insult, tears sprung from your eyes and battles to break the glass trying to hold back the tears. Your heart dropped and you felt your stomach turn. This wasn’t the same man you met years ago. All it took was for a tear to stream down your face for him to see what he had done to you and your relationship. “Y/N. I’m sorry.”   
“No no. It is fine. I can’t take care of myself. It’s fine. I’m only just a burden to you, because I’m the one forcing you to work so much...” You stormed into your bedroom and slammed the door shut, with no intentions of letting him in.

It took hours for him to plead with you to unlock the door and you still hadn’t. He had to find a picklock and opened the door himself to finding you staring out the window with your arms folded. “I am really, really sorry about what I said earlier Y/N. You know I didn’t mean it.” He looked down and snaked his arms around your waist cautiously, but you had your back to him and folded your arms. “Alright, you know what? We need to fix this relationship, I figured that out and I’m a fool for not noticing your efforts. So how about this, I’ll take the week away from work and you do the same. We’ll head out to the safe house together, turn off everything we have and fix this relationship.”  
Your eyes widened but you cocked your eyebrow in suspicion. “How am I sure you’re not lying?”  
“I love you, Y/N. I never wanted to hurt you and I never would do anything to hurt you. From the looks of it, we could both be doing with time away from work.”  
You eventually turned around and wrapped your arms around him with a deep sigh, giving in now. He definitely had his way with you as you now found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you so much James.” You whispered under your breath, planting a soft kiss against his lips. So what happened that night? He definitely made up for dinner and redeemed himself… (;

The week had begun, you moving out to the safe house with James and all was well. You two were trying to fix the fatal cracks left for months and they were deep but you were amending them. That was until James received a call from work. In your presence, he ignored it but it didn’t take long for him to step outside and behind your back answer the call. “Alright. I’ll be there as soon as possible. No I’ve got nothing going on at the moment. Sure.” He ended the call and turned around to find you standing at the door with your arms folded.  
“Two days it’s been and you’re leaving again.” You were leaning against the door frame, with disappointment in your eyes. James sighed with a look of guilt in his face and headed over to you, his hand over your head, resting on the door frame you were leaning on. “Mallory needs me and it’s an emergency. I’ll be gone for about another three weeks. I am so sorry Y/N but when I came back, I promise I will make it up to you.” He leaned in to kiss you though you refused. You pressed your hand against his chest and pushed him back. “No no. It’s fine. It’s not like this mattered anyway. We can do this another time.” You smiled respectfully and stepped away from him.  
“I’m really, really sorry Y/N.”  
“You don’t have to be. You go. I’ll wait for you.” You continued to smile towards him as he guiltily packed his bags and drove the two of you back home. He collected more of his belongings and gave you a quick kiss before he left.

Time Skip -

James was successful in his recent mission, taking down a certain Croatian cyber terrorist, known to be a threat to the United Kingdom and all he couldn’t wait to do now was to return home to you. He knew you were someone to keep your word and he just couldn’t wait to start making it up to you. He picked up a certain expensive present in a small black box, with a bottle of fine wine and returned back to his flat to finding it was empty and cold - almost too cold. “Y/N, love I’m home.” He began searching around the apartment, empty. This was odd. With no response, he headed towards the bedroom thinking you’d be asleep but it was like no one was there. The wardrobe was open but it was empty. All your clothes were gone. He turned around and found a note lying there, ‘I can’t do this anymore. The lies, the promises, the arguing, it’s this was the day I feared most and now it’s here. Goodbye James. It’s over.’ 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You had packed up and disappeared. You had no intentions of returning either after months of hurtful words and broken promises. You knew what Bond was one to break promises and now you just couldn’t be there to pick up the pieces. There he stood, now with sadness in his eyes, looking around at the empty room - with the terrible feeling of guilt looming over him. From his pocket he picked out the black box and opened it, a beautiful diamond ring shone and that was what had hit him most. He was too late, in too deep to fix your relationship.


End file.
